


Что видит глаз

by Anonymous



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, eye socket sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: — Что это у вас во фляжке? — интересовалась Трелони.— А что это у вас под юбкой? — отвечал Крауч.





	Что видит глаз

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, геронтофилия

Однажды Барти Крауч в облике Грюма выпивал с Сибиллой Трелони. Трелони пила французский мальбек, а Крауч пил Оборотное.

— Что это у вас во фляжке? — интересовалась Трелони.

— А что это у вас под юбкой? — отвечал Крауч.

Искусственный глаз легко разглядел, что. Под юбкой была ещё одна юбка, потом пожелтевшее кружевное бельё, потом — дряблое, нежное тело.

Юбки шуршали, падая на пол. Трелони лезла Краучу под мантию — выяснять, где и чем заканчивается деревянная нога. Крауч уворачивался, Трелони хихикала, диван натужно скрипел. Когда мальбек кончился, Сибилла достала из шкафчика бутылку хереса, кокетливо виляя тощим задом.

— Зачем одеваться, — сказала она, — всё равно ты меня насквозь видишь.

— Вижу, — сказал Барти. — Никакого третьего глаза у тебя нет.

Ещё через пару бокалов Трелони присела к Краучу на колени. Растрепала седые пряди, легко толкнула в грудь. Барти опрокинулся на спину и приспустил брюки. Сибилла раскачивалась вверх-вниз, и прыгали в такт пушистые волосы и обвислые груди.

— Я вижу, что ты скоро умрёшь, — шепнула она.

— Я вижу, что у тебя лифчик маггловский, — ответил Крауч. Трелони стянула через голову пёструю кофту — по комнате отчётливо понесло амброй, ладаном и ещё каким-то дерьмом — и расстегнула бельё.

— Снял бы ты свой глаз, а? — попросила она. И ускорила ритм.

Крауч вздохнул, вывинтил глаз из глазницы, положил рядом. Сибилла наклонилась, обхватила его лицо ладонями, потянула к себе. Крупный, жёсткий, коричневый сосок ткнулся в веко, пощекотал ресницы. Крауч зажмурился, подался навстречу и кончил, извиваясь.

Рядом с ним на диване дёргался и блестел расширенным зрачком искусственный глаз Аластора Грюма.


End file.
